The return of X23
by falcon of the shadow
Summary: x23 is back with the xmen but she has brought a friend with her, but they are hiding something from the xmen.  Somthing is comeing to attack the earth what can they do to stop it


An/ hey guys and gals here is my first x-men evolution fic. Please read and review

After x-23's last run in with the x-men, namely wolverine she traveled the world. Searching and destroying all the labs of Hydra. During her travels she made new friends and even more enemies. Now x-23 was sitting at the lochs in Michigan just watching the water flow in and out of the lochs. Just as she was about to fall asleep her cell phone rings. She cursed her self for letting Logan talk her into getting one. She answered the phone with a very irritated voice.

"Hello."

"Hey kid how have you been?"

"Don't call me kid."

"Yea ok kid I mean Laura, but I need you to do me a favor."

"What might that?"

"Come back to the institute."

"NO."

"Come on kid we need you back here?"

"Why is that? You know no one will trust me."

"Ah... I know it will take time for trust but once they do you can be someone the younger students can look to for strength, and pulse." Logan stopped speaking when his mind caught what he was going to say next, but Laura would not let it go.

"Pulse what?" She asked with a little more excitement in her voice then she wanted. Logan gave a little sigh before he spoke again.

"Pulse I want you back Laura. I don't know what it is, but there is something in mean saying I need you back here with me." After hearing this a small smile played across her face but made sure her answer did not give way how happy she was to hear him say that. It was a new emotion she was feeling for only the fourth time in her life.

"I will think about it." After her answer and before Logan could speak another word she tossed the phone into the deep waters of the Sabin Loch. As she settled back down to rest a man's voice was heard from behind her.

"So are you going to go back, Laura?" She turned around with a dark glare on her face as she looked at the tall man with short black hair with silver streaks going through it.

"You know Drake I really hate it when you read my mind."

"Hey I can't help it especially when you scream your thoughts out in your mind any telepath could read them." He answered with is ice blue eyes glowing in the moon light. Laura just turned around and sat down at a pillar as Drake walked up to her and sat next to her he spoke in a soft voice.

"You should go back."

"What how can you say that." Laura said with surprise in her voice hearing this from the man who has no connections to any person.

"Logan is the closet person to family you got right?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Well then you need to hold them close to you and don't let them go, trust me on this." Drake said as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a locket and was playing with it.

"Like I told Logan I will think about it."

"Hey that's good enough for me." They both sat there watching the moon dance over the water, but it wasn't too long that Drake felt something lay across his shoulder. He turned his head to see that Laura had fallen asleep next to him. With a smile he got up slowly making sure to lay her on her back softly. He pulled off his long black trench coat and laid it over her small body. Drake now pulled his sword from his belt made of steel chains and slumped next to the same pillar just on the adjacent side so he could watch over Laura. Resting his sword's handle on his shoulder in a position so he could draw it at anytime him slowly fell into a light sleep.

Drake awoke to someone shaking his shoulder, his hand griping tightly around the handle of his sword. As he saw the person shaking him was a police officer he loosed his grip.

"Hey boy you and your girlfriend cant sleep here you need to go." The cop spoke in a stern yet understanding voice. Drake stood putting the sword back on his hip the cop spoke again.

"You might want to cover that up or you will get into a lot of trouble." Drake just looked at him with a questioning look on his face as he spoke.

"Then why am I not in trouble now?" the cop just gave him a soft smile as he answered.

"I have been in your shoes once before. I know these streets aren't too friendly even with some protection. "

"Thanks." Was all Drake could say to the man as he started to walk away but he turned and look Drake in the eyes.

"Plus, thank you for saving my daughter from that gang." This put Drake in almost complete shock as he remember the girl in the ally way. The images started to play in his mind of that night. A girl was being cornered in an ally way by six gang members. Drake had stepped in and took down the gang with in minutes.

/thought I hand my back to her the whole time. How could she have seen my face/ He was pulled out of his thoughts as Laura started to stir from her deep sleep. Drake walked over to Laura's side as he saw her snuggled deep into his coat. She looked so at peace he did not want to wake her, but they had to leave so he bent down and started to shake her shoulder lightly.

"Laura, Laura time to get up." Her eyes opened slowly cursing any and all reasons for wakening up. Even though Drake's coat did not give her much warmth, but it was the scents that came from it that gave her such a sense of comfort. Metal, linseed oil all mixed with the sweet smell of a winter forest. Laura took in the scents one more time with a big sniff from the collar but it was not the scents them self that gave her the comfort it was the man they belong to.

"Drake." She whispered to herself but unfortunately he heard her as he spoke.

"I am right here Laura what you need."

"Oh nothing noting at all. She spoke back through the coat so he would not see the blush forming on her cheeks. Soon she came out of her cocoon and stood up and stretched out. Drake just took is coat and wrapped it around himself now covering up his black no sleeve shirt and jeans. They both were on there way to the parking lot when Drake spoke.

"So have you decided yet?"

"About what?" Laura asked with a questioning look.

"You know about the x-men." Laura seemed to get a distant look in her eyes but only for a second before she perked up and said.

"Let's get something to eat."

"Ok." Was all Drake could say to respond as they made there way back to there motor bikes.

"So were do you want to eat?" Asked Drake as he tossed Laura her helmet. She caught the full face mask helmet which was jet black with a patterned of blood red cherry blossoms around the bottom of the helmet. Drake's on the other hand was pure silver with a black and red dragon wrapping around each other to the back of the helmet which they form a yin yang with there tails. Both mounted there Honda SRX and speed off down the road.

As they traveled down the road Laura spotted a small restaurant. She started to slow down as she pointed with her hand to the restaurant she wants to go to. Drake got the hint and pulled in next to her

"So this is you want to eat?"

"Yea doesn't look like there are a lot of people here. " Laura responded

"True." Was Drakes response as he held the door open for her Laura gave him a small smile, but was startled when she heard the old women behind the counter.

"Oh would you look at the cute couple we have in here now." Both Drake and Laura looked at her with strange looks but once it sank in what she said. Both ere trying to desperately tell her that they were not a couple.

"Oh hush you town now get close for a picture said the women as if she just ignored what they tried to tell her. The lady came out from behind the counter as she moved both of them into a pose Laura had her hands wrapped around Drake but she keep them under his coat. Drake's arms were wrapped around Laura's waist

"Now move in closer together." The lady said as she pushed them together. Now Laura not only had her arms wrapped around him but was pressed tightly up to him she had laid her head onto his chest taking in his scent again. As she felt Drakes readjust his hands she thought something very loud so he could hear it in his mind.

/If you even try to move your hand anywhere I will cut off what doesn't grow back. / After this thought was heard by Drake he felt four claws rub his back, all he could do was nod in response.

"Ok now I am about to take the picture." spoke the old lady. So both of them faced the cammera with a small smile as she took the picture but Laura had been interacted by Drake's scent again. She did not want to let go of him, but a voice broke her out of the trance.

"Laura, Laura you can let go now." As she heard this whispered into her ear it made her jump. This made the four claws scrap across Drake's back. While she was trying to hide her blush she noticed a grimace of pain on his face. Looked down at her fist and say small spots of blood on them, this made her bolt to a table as she tried to hide her face a best she could.


End file.
